Truth or Dares: The Return in story mode
by Sweetpanda12
Summary: Hey Guys! Since my last one got deleted, I'll doing it again! But This is in story mode this time! Please send in dares in PM or the Reviews! You can embarrass the PoM and the PJO characters with truths, or make their lives *ahem* more enjoyable with Dares! Co-Hosted With Yang and-Yin chan! Please no Flames!
1. ReIntroduced

A twelve year old girl with brown hair and colour changing eyes walked into a massive storeroom, filled with nothing at all.

"Perfect," she smiled, "This will do. Thanks for the location Delphin, This is amazing."

A man with dolphin fins on his back materialised in front of her, smiling warmly.

"This used to be a whale slaughtering station," Delphin said, "But let's put this place to good use."

"Indeed," agreed a voice behind the girl, who turned out to be a penguin, who had a leather necklace with a fern inside a rare emerald on, "Should we bring them in?"

"Yes," the girl agreed, and soon enough, within a snap of Delphin's fingers, him and the Penguin were gone.

The girl was left behind, smiling to herself, "Well done Panda," she congratulated herself, "Let's go get us some Truth or Dares." But she frowned when she remembered how her show was pulled off the air. The kids had vanished as well. "Ah well," She muttered, "Here we go again!" She then smiled at the new girl that had arrived, she was in Kirby form, with a cape and a sword strapped to her side.

"Poyo? I mean you ready?" She asked.

"Yes," The twelve year old replied, "Prepare the crazyness Sneha,"

"Indeed."

* * *

**_Skipper's PoV._**

Everything was black. Just pure black. They were just minding their own business and then, BOOM! Black.

Skipper grumbled while he was being tied to a chair, recovering from the blackness. He then heard a voice say, "Annabeth, are you there?" Skipper looked where the voice wwas coming from: a 16-year old human boy with raven black hair with sea green eyes, who was sitting next to a 16-year old girl with blond hair, looking like a stereotype girl, except with stormy gray eyes, who Skipper guessed was Annabeth. Then a voice boomed from nowhere, saying:

"Welcome my subjects, to another Truth or Dare show. Percy's group, introduce yourselves to the group next to you, but before you do, said group, the Greek and Roman gods are real."

"What?!" Yelled Kowalski, who was next to Skipper, "That's impossible!"

"Say that again and you will be disintegrated, Kowalski." A man's voice replied, sounding like the kinder version of Blowhole's somehow. A man with Dolphin fins stepped out of the shadows, saying in that kinder Blowhole voice: "My name is Delphin, god if Dolphins," he said, "Percy's group, introduce yourselves."

The ropes from the chairs melted away, leaving them to stand up. The boy with the sea-green eyes began:

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon,"

Annabeth stood up and introduced her self, "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena,"

More half-gods stood up, introducing themselves,

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus and Huntress of Artemis"

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades,"

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and Charmspeaker,"

"Leo Valdez, son of Hepheastus and fire-user"

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and brother to Thalia,"

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto,"

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars and legacy of Poseidon"

"Travis, and"

"Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes,"

"Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter,"

"Thanks for introducing yourselves Demigods, Skipper's group, introduce yourselves," said a voice Skipper knew too much, who then stepped out of the shadows, revealing his cousin Krystal. Skipper sighed and did as he was told.

"Skipper,"

"Kowalski,"

"Rico"

"Private"

"King Julien the XIIIth, otherwise known as the-"

"Julien will you shut up?" Piper asked, making the ringtail shut up. "Continue on,"

"Maurice,"

"Mort,"

"Marlene,"

"Dr Blowhole,"

"Savio,"

"Hans,"

"Clemson,"

"Thank you for introducing yourselves, and since you guys are animals, we fitted in a Translator for you, even though Percy can talk to aquatic animals and birds and horses. Don't Ask." The booming voice said again, this time, taking the form of a Twelve-year-old girl with sea-green, stormy gray, sea-blue eyes, and brown hair. "My name is Sweetpanda12, but you can call me Panda." Then, a thing that looked like a Kirby was it? Came out with a cape and sword strapped to the waist.

"I," She said, "Am Yang and Yin-Chan, but you can call me Sneha, Now let the dares begin!"

* * *

**Phew! Finally got this done! Please send your dares and Ocs through reviews, and you can PM me about them too! The rules are:**

**NO GAY OR LESBIAN PAIRINGS**

**PAIRINGS ARE ALLOWED.**

**HAVE FUN.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I AM GOING TO REPOST ALL THE DARES THAT WERE DONE BEFORE THEY WERE DELETED.**


	2. Here we go again!

**Panda grinned as she was being shown into View. "At last!" she exclaimed, "I can finally repost the dares!"**

**Thalia, however was unimpressed. "Seriously," She asked, "How long did it take?"**

**Jason, was nervous because of Panda's unexpectedness. "Don't ask Thalls." He warned her.**

**Panda ignored this. "Ok first up, Rose hunter!"**

**A girl known as Rose Hunter walked in. "****Hi guys!" She cheerfully greeted, "****My first dare is for Thalia."**

**Thalia grinned, "Sweet!"**

**But Skipper, as paranoid as he was, replied, "I don't think so."**

**Rose smirked evily, "I dare Thalia To wear a pink puffy dress-"**

**Thalia, realizing what Rose was saying screamed, "WHAT?!"**

**Rose ignored her comment and continued, "-Also a Princess tiara, and sing call me maybe, whilst Riding on a Pegasus."**

**Thalia's eye twitched, "Fine," she grumbled, "I'm doing it." She was soon into said clothes and jumped on a Pegasus. "I'll kill you Rose Hunter after this!" She yelled at her dareer, as the pegasus took off.**

**"I threw a wish in the well,Don't ask me, I'll never tellI looked to you as it fell,And now you're in my wayI'd trade my soul for a wish,Pennies and dimes for a kissI wasn't looking for this,But now you're in my wayYour stare was holdin',Ripped jeans, skin was showin'Hot night, wind was blowin'Where you think you're going, baby?Hey, I just met you,And this is crazy,But here's my number,So call me, maybe?It's hard to look right,At you baby,But here's my number,So call me, maybe?Hey, I just met you,And this is crazy,But here's my number,So call me, maybe?And all the other boys,Try to chase me,But here's my number,So call me, maybe?You took your time with the call,I took no time with the fallYou gave me nothing at all,But still, you're in my wayI beg, and borrow and stealHave foresight and it's realI didn't know I would feel it,But it's in my wayYour stare was holdin',Ripped jeans, skin was showin'Hot night, wind was blowin'Where you think you're going, baby?Hey, I just met you,And this is crazy,But here's my number,So call me, maybe?It's hard to look right,At you baby,But here's my number,So call me, maybe?Hey, I just met you,And this is crazy,But here's my number,So call me, maybe?And all the other boys,Try to chase me,But here's my number,So call me, maybe?Before you came into my lifeI missed you so badI missed you so badI missed you so, so badBefore you came into my lifeI missed you so badAnd you should know thatI missed you so, so badIt's hard to look right,At you baby,But here's my numberHey, I just met youSo call me, maybe?And this is crazy,But here's my number,So call me, maybe?And all the other boys,Try to chase me,But here's my number,So call me, maybe?Before you came into my lifeI missed you so badI missed you so badI missed you so, so badBefore you came into my lifeI missed you so badAnd you should know thatSo call me, maybe?"**

**Jason was laughing his head off, "Oh my gods Thalia!" he gasped between laughs.**

**Private was grateful and had enjoyed thespectacle. "Aw thank you Thalia!" he cheered.**

**Travis immediatly got a few ideas from the dare. "Connor," he whispered, "Are you thinking what I'm Thinking?"**

**Katie however sensed this. "Don't even think about it." she told them in a serious tone.**

**The twins whined.**

**Rose was still clapping at what had happened, "Bravo Thalia," she cheered, "Bravo! Anyhoo, I dare Jason to dye his hair Bright yellow and everyone regard him as Banana Top! Oh and also wear French clothes, a bright yellow French mustache, a beret and for him to speak with a French accent."**

**Jason aruptly stopped laughing. "WHAT?!"**

**Mort giggled like and idiot, "Teehee! I like Banana Top!"**

**Skipper was surprised at Rose' 'uniqueness' "Oh fish and chips," He exclaimed, "Rose, you are crazy!"**

**Rose grinned. "I know right?" She then grabbed Jason by the hair and dragged him out of the room. Five minutes later, Jason's hair was dyed bright yellow, he was dressed in French clothing with a beret, had a French mustache and a bright yellow goatee as well. Rose smirked. "That's going to last for five Chapters!"**

**Banana Top was shocked. "WHAT?!" he screamed in a French accent.**

**Thalia had changed back to normal clothes and was Admiring Banana Top. "Oh Jason," She muttered. "You look so... Interesting."**

**Rose grinned, "That's all, VIVA LA SHERMAN!" She farewelled, running through the wall, making a large hole.**

**Panda smiled, she liked Rose for her awesome crazyness and more."Alright!" Panda called, "Sneha! You're up!"**

**The former Kirby stood up from her shadowy throne, revealing an eleven year old girl with a red cape, hoodie, sword behind back, red shoes and blue jeans. Two Pokemon Snivies and Kirby came up behind her.**

**Sneha smiled deviously, "Here we begin... My subjects, I dare Skipper to marry Marlene!"**

**Skipper blushed. He had a large crush on Marlene since she came. **

**Suddenly, a certain goddess of love named Aphrodite came in. "Did somebody say marry?"She asked.**

**Krystal sighed, but she knew the oldest trick in the book. "LOOK A STUPID VAMPIRE ROMANCE NOVEL!" She yelled. **

**Aphrodite's eyes widened. "WHERE? She flashed out, vanishing. **

**Sneha grinned. "Sucker!" She said, hi-fiving Panda, Krystal and Thalia.**

**Panda giggled. "Skipper, I now pronounce you and Marlene husband and wife!"**

**Marlene and ****Skipper kissed each other, truly in love...**

**Sneha smiled before continuing. "I dare Marlene to have guitar lessons from Skipper."**

**Marlene ****blushed, as she walked out with Skipper, his flipper in her paw.**

**Panda smiled. "Aww, that's cute!"**

**Sneha grinned, a psyco smile beginnig to merge on her face, as first as a warm smile, "I know right? I dare Private to BURN ALL OF YOUR LUNACORNS! ALL OF IT! THROW AWAY YOUR PEANUT BUTTER WINKIES!"**

**Private started crying as he started buring his lunacorns and peanut butter winkies. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**Panda felt sorry for young Private, so she decided to comfort him."Psst, Private," She whispered, "I'll give you some more when you've done the dare."**

**Private sniffled, "Thank you Panda."**

**Sneha, ignoring the little exchange between the host and Private, "All right, I dare Blowhole to Change into a girl who looks like Barney and dance while Panda records you!"**

**Percy laughed his head off.**

**Dr. Blowhole was shocked. "WHAT?! NOOOOOO!"**

**Panda grinned,"Too bad." She smirked, as she pressed a button, turning Blowhole into a girl who looks like Barney.**

**"START DANCING!" Panda yelled, pulling out a video camera.**

**"Or I'll get the whip!" Krystal finished, flicking a whip.**

**As Blowhole Started dancing, Panda was recording, Laughing her butt off.**

**"HAHAHA!" She yelled, "BARBIE YOU LOOK AWESOME!"**

**"BARBIE?" Leo asked.  
**

**"That's the nickname Sneha and I gave him when he's dressed up like a girl." Panda replied.**

**"Oh."**

**"Kowalski," Sneha began, turning into Kirby form, "Are you a man? Or a mouse? If your a man... FIGHT YIN, KIRBY, YANG, AND MOI!"**

**Kowalski jumped into battle with the super team, losing four hours later.**

**Sneha grinned, "HA! WE WIN! See ya!" she yelled, flying back into her shadowy throne. **

* * *

**Thank you for the Dares fellow viewers! See you, Review, and VIVA LA SHERMAN!**


	3. Love is controlled

**Julien: Thank you my followers for the dares!**

**Thalia: Oh shut up. *shocks Julien with lighting***

**Thank you Thalia, and now, SNEHA!**

***Is in Kirby form, has no clouthes except cape and sword* *Walks in with Kirby, Yin, and Yang***

**Sneha: Hey guys! Last time, Rico blew up my bed! *Looks at him* How could you?! Now, for my dares. ****Rico, Since you exploded my soft bed, I DARE YOU TO WATCH ALL OF THE DORA THE EXPLOPER EPISODE PLUS MOVIES AND ALSO WATCH ALL OF THE BARNEY, AND BARNEY EPISODES!**

**Rico: *pukes***

**Delphin: Sneha, seriously?!**

***sighs* A dare is a dare. *snaps fingers and Rico is gone***

**Sneha: Kowaski: Have some fish! **

**Kowalski: *eats fish* YUM!**

**Sneha: Psst, Don't tell him there a device that makes him do what ever I want with this remote. *Holds up remote* I give it to you, Krystal, and me!**

**Oh my gods, this is going to be crazy!**

**Krystal: *smirks and presses button on remote* Oh Kowalski! Come here you!**

**Kowalski: *walks over to Krystal***

**Krystal: *has a make out session with Kowalski***

**Thalia and Sneha: EWW! Get a room!**

***snaps fingers and they vanish***

**Sneha: That was gross, anyway, I dare ****Skipper to Play the gutair while Marlene plays the guitar too! And ****Marlene, Don't worry if you mess up, I'll aid you!**

**Marlene and Skipper: *blushes and start playing the guitars***

**Sneha: Awww, anyway, ****Julien, I dare you to Throw your crown in a pit of lava and jump in a pit of sharks.**

**Julien: NOOOO! *throws crown in pit of lava* Maurice, Bring me the spare crown!**

**Krystal: *appears from nowhere* Oh no you don't, SHERMAN!**

***lint roller comes in and turns into machine gun***

**Sherman: FIRE IN THE HOLE! *shoots Julien's spare crowns***

**Julien: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Banana Top: Too bad. *shocks Julien***

**Julien: *jumps into pit of sharks* HELP!**

**Sneha: That was awesome! I dare ****Mort to Fall off The empire state building! You first start out crashing into a window!**

**Mort: Teehee! I like crashing into windows! *crashes out window and falls from Empire State Building* I'M FLYING! *crashes into random guy's car***

**Random Guy: MY CAR!**

**Sneha: HAHAHAHA! P****rivate, ****Sorry I made you burn your lunacorns... I was suger rushed by Kirby. He gave me a loilpop!**

**Private: That's alright Sneha, Panda gave me new ones!**

**Sneha: Alright then, Yin, I dare you to DANCE TO EVERYDAY I'M SUFFLING!**

**Yin: OH YEAH! *starts dancing***

**Sneha: Panda, Krystal, this one's for you! *****Teleports us to candyland* Feel free to eat!**

**OH MY GODS THANK YOU! *grabs snowboard and rides vanilla ice-cream mountain* WAHOO!**

**Sneha: You too Krystal! *Points to chocolate lake* Chocolate!**

**Krystal: WINDY WELLINGTON THANK YOU! *prepares to dive in lake* Just one thing, *pushes button on remote***

**Kowalski: *comes to Krystal and dives into lake with her, kissing underneath***

**Rico: *comes in with a scared look on his face***

**Delphin: Sneha, did you really have to scar Rico with your dare?**

**Sneha: It was payback!**

**Delphin: Thanks to you he's not going to be Rico normal ever again. Unless I wipe his memory of the dare.**

**Sneha: WHAT?!**

**Delphin: Oh don't worry, It's going to be stored secretly in the back of his mind where he can't find it, besides, I'm a god. *snaps fingers***

**Rico: CANDY! *jumps into pile of marsh-meow-meows and goes psycho***

**Sneha: I stand corrected. -_-. Oh Everyone! *Ahem* Chocolate rain 8X! *Starts raining chocolate bars***

**Annabeth: HOLY HERA!**

**Leo: CHOCOLATE! *chocolate bars rain on Leo* *melt chocolate* **

**Sneha: Well, that's all! See ya! *Walks out***

* * *

**Thank you Sneha, See ya, review and VIVA LA SHERMAN!**


	4. Yin and Yang

**Welcome back my viewers, to another Truth or Dare session! **

**Piper: Did you really have to do that?**

**I am the host Piper.**

**Piper: Well if you are the host, will you just shut up?**

**No Piper, I am immune to charmspeak until I want to be. Anyway, from Sneha, it's Yin and Yang!**

*** door slowly open with Yin and yang***

**Yin: Hey, Sneha isn't here right now, but she left you guys some dares.**

**Yang: Here's the list.**

**Skipper: Oh boy, *drinks fish coffee***

**Yin: MAKE OUT WITH A HIPPO!**

**Skipper: *spit takes out coffee* WHAT?!**

**You heard him Skippy, but since we don't want to make this so gross in front of the Viewers, Delphin, will you?**

**Delphin: Gladly. *snaps fingers***

**Skipper: Ugh, I can't believe I was forced to make out with a hippo! *shudders***

**Krystal: Ah, sweet, sweet Mist, the stuff that twists reality.**

**Yang: The next dare is for Kowalski.**

***holds remote behind back***

**Kowalski: Oh boy.**

**Yang: Sneha dares you to Make out with... KRYSTAL!**

**Kowalski: WHAT?! NO!**

**That's what you think! *pushes button on remote***

**Kowalski: *walks over to Krystal and kisses her***

**Krystal: *goes into make out session with Kowalski***

**Thalia: Yuck! Get a room!**

***snaps fingers and they vanish***

**Yin: The next one is for Rico.**

**Rico: Yay!**

**Yin: Dance! Or I'll show everyone you hugging a lunacorn! **

**Rico: Uh Oh, *starts break-dancing to Everybody Dance Now***

**Leo: OH YEAH! GO RICO! WOOT WOOT!**

**Yang: This one's for Blowhole now: Dance and sing I'm a Barbie girl while being dress as BARBIE FOREVER!**

**Percy's group: *cracks up hard***

**Blowhole: WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Too bad. *pushes button***

**Blowhole: *is in pink dress, makeup, tiara, and on a Barbie segway, while the other one is near Leo* I'm a Barbie girl, wrapped in plastic, It's so fantastic!**

**Leo: *laughing so hard he's on fire***

**Skipper: What the Fish?!**

**He said he's a fire-user, that means he can summon fire anytime he wants to.**

**Piper: *facepalms* Idiot. *grabs bucket of water and throws it on Leo***

**That should do it.**

**Barbie: I hate you.**

**Leo: *finds other segway* Cool! *rides it and breaks it* Oops.**

**Frank: *facepalm***

**Yin: This one's for Panda!**

**Oh boy.**

**Yin: Sing snuggle bunny... It makes me sleep... * some drool can be shown***

**Uhhhhh, I would, but I don't know the words, so I'll just jump off a cliff into the Mediterranean Sea instead. *jumps off cliff into Sea***

***light bursts in* *light is replaced with note* **

**Skipper: *picks up note* Percy, this is for you. *hands note to Percy**

**Percy:** ***reads note*** **Did you tell Poseidon something you never told? If not, I force you to yell in front of his face and say IM A BARBIE GIRL WHO'S GAY! *get's wide eyes* I did Sneha, I did, but thanks to a certain goddess *cough cough* Hera *cough cough* I had forgotten it!**

**Annabeth: Seriously Seaweed Brain, really?**

**Percy: It's true Wise Girl, it's true!**

**Annabeth: Alright then, I believe you.**

**Yang: The next Dare is for Krystal.**

***snaps fingers***

**Krystal: *appears with Kowalski sleeping with her in a bed, but she comes out***

**Thalia: *gags***

**Yang: * hands her a paintball gun* Are you thinking what I'm thinking?**

**Krystal: HECK YEAH! *shoots Barbie* TAKE THAT!**

**Barbie: OWOWOWOWOWOW!**

**Krystal: *laughs like a maniac, calms down and goes to sleep next to Kowalski***

**Yang: Well, that's it, see ya! * walks out***

**Yin: * blows up stadio and flys before anyone catches him* * teleports***

* * *

**Thank you Sneha, snivies, see ya, review, and VIVA LA SHERMAN!**


	5. Love Is Formed

**Welcome back to another truth or dare Chapter!**

**Mort: Yay!**

**Please welcome back as the co-host, Sneha!**

***Sneha walks in***

**Sneha: Thank you Panda for making me co-host. Anyway, I dare Myself to slap Skipper.**

**Skipper: Uh oh. *runs***

**Sneha: *catches Skipper and Slaps him* Ah, how I love co-host powers. Anyhow, *pushes button on Kowalski Controlling Remote (KCR)***

**Kowalski: *walks up to Skipper and kisses him***

**Krystal: *eye twitches***

**Uhhhh, Delphin...**

**Delphin: Yep, *snaps fingers***

**Krystal: What did Sneha do? **

**I'm thankful for the mist at times like this, Hey that rhymes!**

**Sneha: Alright, now that's done with, I dare Percy to HURRY UP AND DANCE NOW! :D**

**Percy: Oh Styx. * starts dancing... With Annabeth.* **

**Ah, love. **

**Aphrodite: *appears* Did somebody say love?**

**Piper: *facepalms***

**LOOK A STUPID ROMANCE NOVEL!**

**Aphrodite: Where? * runs off***

**Thalia: Piper, I can't believe that's your mother, you are such a tomboy.**

**Piper: I know right.**

**Sneha: *slaps Rico* Have a dime. *gives dime to Rico***

**Rico: Tanks!**

**Sneha: *hugs Private***

**Private: Thank you Sneha!**

**Sneha: You're welcome. Oh BARBIE!**

**Travis: * snickers***

**BARBIE: Don't call me that!**

**Sneha: * throws him to the sharks* Sing a babyish song!**

**Travis: *laughs head off***

**BARBIE: I'll get my Revenge! Baa baa black sheep have you any wool? Yes sir yes sir three bags full. One for the master, one for the dame, and one for the little boy who lives down the lane!**

**Bravo! And I got the whole thing on camera!**

**BARBIE: WHAT!?**

***laughs head off***

**Sneha: *plays nyan cat song* Nyan x9999!**

**Three days later... **

***song ends* **

**Travis: IS IT OVER YET?**

**It's over.**

**Sneha: Krystal, guess what?**

**Krystal: What?**

**Sneha: Kowalski can marry you! *pushes button on KCR behind back and super-glues it down.***

**Kowalski: Krystal will you marry me?**

**Krystal: YES YES YES! *kisses Kowalski on beak, front and centre.***

***they get married***

**Aphrodite: *appears* As a blessing, you will have a perfect love life! *vanishes***

**Sneha: Aww, cute couple! Anyway, I have Yin with me!**

**Yin: Hi!**

**Sneha: Leo, I dare you to burn Yin! He control's fire and snow!**

**Yin: WHAT!?**

**Leo: *is on fire and catches Yin***

**Yin: HELP! I'M ON FIRE! *flies out***

**That's all for now, bye! *leaves***

**Poseidon: *appears.* HELP! A DOLL IS STALKING ME! *doll crawls up behind him* AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

**Well,that's done with, see ya, review, and VIVA LA SHERMAN!**


	6. New family and Butt kicking, P1

**And now we are back with another TRUTH OR DARE EPISODE! *dun dun dun!***

**Sneha: As for me being Co-Host, I have some more for you! Yin controls snow and water, and Yang controls fire. Just want to tell you.**

**Skipper: Uh-Oh.**

**Sneha: Skipper, I dare you to MAKE OUT WITH A HIPPIE!**

**Skipper: WHAT?! NO!**

**Delphin, hurry!**

**Delphin: On it! *snaps fingers***

**Skipper: I can't believe that I made out with a hippie! *shudders***

**Delphin: *snaps fingers again***

**Skipper: Uhh, what did I do?**

**That's a lot of mist you put there Delphin.**

**Delphin: I Know.**

**Sneha: Ah well, next one is for Kowalski! I dare him to kiss Krystal!**

**Kowaski: YAY! *him and Krystal kiss***

**Krystal: * collapses holding stomach* Ow!**

**Kowalski: What's wrong baby?**

**Krystal: *realizes* Kowalski, I'm pregnant.**

**Private: *gasps* Congratulations Krystal! You're going to have a baby!**

**Krystal: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG. I can't believe I'm going to have a baby!**

**Sneha: Whoa, that fast? Amazing! **

**Kowalski, Krystal, go and have a sleep. You need to calm down now.**

**Krystal: Thank you... *vanishes with Kowalski***

**Sneha: Leo...***** uses surf on him* * adds a chilly breath***

**Leo: *melts down ice* I love being on fire at times like this...**

**Hazel: *facepalms***

**Sneha: *sighs* Percy, I didn't see the movie, why did you fight your dad?**

**Percy: I didn't fight with my dad, the movie plot is so wrong compared to the book.**

**Sneha: Oh. Anyway, ****Rico, WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T agree with me! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOUR DEALING WITH?! * hits a button and half the world blows up***

**O.o ooooohhhhkaaayyyy, anyway, What's next Sneha?**

**Sneha: *snaps fingers* *chocolate pile appears* ****Panda, Eat all the chocolate you want!**

**OH MY GODS THANK YOU! *idea comes* Since Krystal is going to be hungry during the pregnancy, I'll giver her half the pile. *snaps fingers and half of pile is gone***

**Sneha: Oh Everyone! We first blow up JB house's and use him as a pinyata! Then we beat up Barney my second hated character! Then we destroy... DORA!**

**Everyone: HECK YEAH!**

***pushes button and JB's house blows up***

**PINATA TIME!**

***ties JB to pole and hit him with stick* Take that!**

**Banana Top: *whacks JB hard, that sends him flying***

**Sneha: Awww, I hope it hurt though!**

**JB: OWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**It did.**

* * *

**To be continued on the butt kicking...**

**Review and VIVA LA SHERMAN!**


	7. Butt kicking P2, and Preparation

**Last Chapter...**

_**Sneha: Oh Everyone! We first blow up JB house's and use him as a pinyata! Then we beat up Barney my second hated character! Then we destroy... DORA!**_

_**Everyone: HECK YEAH!**_

_***pushes button and JB's house blows up***_

_**PINATA TIME!**_

_***ties JB to pole and hit him with stick* Take that!**_

_**Banana Top: *whacks JB hard, that sends him flying***_

_**Sneha: Awww, I hope it hurt though!**_

_**JB: OWWWWWWWWWWWW!**_

_**It did.**_

**Now to commence Part two! Sherman!**

***lint roller comes in* **

**Sherman: DEATH TO BARNEY!**

**Everyone: DIE! *kills all barney characters***

**Sneha: Dinosaurs didn't die, they were all fine 'till he *points at dead purple dinosaur* came!**

**Exactly! Now to commence Part Three! DIE ALL THINGS DORA!**

**Everyone: DEATH TO HER! *kills all dora characters* **

**Sherman: *shoots Dora in heart and head***

**Leo, will you?**

**Leo: Gladly. *sets Dora world on fire* **

**Nico: *shadow travel's us to warehouse***

**Thanks Nico.**

**Nico: No Problem.**

**Sneha: I have an announcement to make: Marlene, will you tell your husband what's going on?**

**Marlene: *gulps and smiles* Skipper, I'm pregnant.**

**Skipper: *jaw drops, but he smiles***

**Krystal: Wow. Marlene, I can't believe I'm going to have a niece or Nephew!**

**Sneha: Krystal, Marlene, Are you okay? Don't worry, I got the camera and the hospital. Skipper & Kowaski, CONGRATS YOU GUYS!**

**Krystal & Marlene: We're all right, thank you!**

**Kowalski and Skipper: Thank you! *kisses their wives***

**Sneha: You're welcome. Rico, Got any fruit punch for everyone?**

**Rico: Yep! *hacks up bowl, ladle and HOW TO MAKE FRUIT PUNCH handbook***

**Frank: *wheels in fruit* I found this near this place saying Lemur Habitat.**

**Julien: WHAT?! YOU STOLE MY SACRED FOOD FOR THE SKY SPIRITS?!**

**Piper: *charmspeaks* Julien will you shut up?**

**Julien: *shuts up***

**Sneha: Nice one Frank, anyway, Private, you can Decorate the studio/hospital if you want!**

**Private: *gasps* Thank you! *starts painting Hospital rooms***

**Sneha: You're welcome. :) Panda, So what do we name the babies? **

**Hmm, for Skipper and Marlene's case, if it's a boy, we can name him Daniel Private, but if it's a girl, we can name her Maddie!**

**Skipper: Nice decisions! **

**I know right? Anyway, let's start the baby shower of gifts!**

**Julien: Gifts! Yay! Gifts for me!**

**Mort: And me!**

**Sneha: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ringtail, Mort, No invetions for you. *Locks them in a prison jail***

**Mort: I like being locked in!**

**Julien: But I am the king! I command you to release me!**

**Shut up Ringtail, you're just the king of idiots! *slaps him***

**Julien: OW!**

**Maurice, Watch over them, don't want them to escape.**

**Maurice: On it.**

**Sneha: Well, we'll be in the hospital! *Goes in limo with everyone* Let's go! **

***at the hospital***

**Private: Ah, there you are guys! Marlene, Krystal, here are your rooms! *shows them rooms***

**Krystal: OMG, Private you thought of everything!**

**Private: Well, I did 'borrow' a 'few' of Kowalski's blueprints... but I hope you like it.**

**Krystal: I LOVE IT! THANK YOU PRIVATE! *hugs him* *then kisses Kowalski***

**Marlene: OMG, we're next to each other Krystal!**

**Krystal: And so we are!**

**Wow, that's amazing Private! Thank you!**

* * *

**Woah, Krystal and Marlene Pregnant?! Skilene's kids names are decided, but what are good names for Kowalski and Krystal's?**

**Review in names, and We'll pick the best of them. see ya and VIVA LA SHERMAN!**


	8. Birth

**Welcome back to another Truth Or Dare!**

**Sneha: We're going online in the hospital!**

**Yin: Darn! There's babyness everywhere!**

**Sneha: Shut it Yin! Anyway, here are the ****Dares, ****Kowalski ,Have a name for your babies?**

**Kowalski: Indeed, If we have a daughter, We'll name her Juliette Annabeth.**

**Annabeth: You're going to name my daughter after me?**

**Krystal: Yes. But if we have a son, we'll name him Peresus Jason Steven**

**Percy and Jason: You're naming your son after me? *look at each other***

**Indeed.**

**Sneha: Oh ****Skipper! **

**Skipper: Uh oh...**

**Sneha: *grabs Skipper out of sight* *Has a doll* remember LOLA?**

**Skipper: *eyes widen* Oh Shitake Mushrooms! *runs out***

**Marlene & Krystal: OW OW OW!**

**What's wrong? ****Oh no...**

**Marlene and Krystal: ****THE BABIES ARE COMING!**

**Yin: *Grabs some water! Oh! And four towels!***

**Sneha: Aphrodite, You know what to do!**

**Aphrodite: On it!**

**WHAT DO WE DO?!**

**Sneha: Get the Demigods to help! I'll take Marlene, you take Krystal!**

**Got it! *rushes to Krystal***

***at Marlene's birth bed***

**Sneha: Push!**

**Marlene: OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Skipper: Here Honey, hold my flipper.**

**Marlene: *squeezes flipper* OWWWWWWWWWWW!**

*** a cry of two babies are heard***

**Hazel: Oh My Gods!**

**Sneha: Awww, so cute! *pulls out a penguin and an otter* Aww! Congratulations! You have a boy and a girl!**

***an otter with black and white fur, and an orangey-pinky nose is handed to Marlene* **

**Marlene: Welcome to the world Maddie.**

***a penguin with a face looking like Skipper's is handed to his father***

**Skipper: Daniel Private, Welcome home.**

***at Krystal's birth bed***

***Holding Krystal's flipper* COME ON! PUSH! PUSH!  
**

**Krystal: OWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Kowalski: Here Darling, hold my flipper.**

**Krystal: *Squeezes flipper* OWWWWWWWWWWW!**

***a cry of two babies is heard.***

**Oh my Gods!**

***Picks two of them* It's twins!**

**Krystal: Oh my gods.**

**Kowalski: We have a boy and a girl.**

**Krystal: Juliette Annabeth, and...**

**Kowalski: Peresus Jason Steven.**

***a penguin chick that looks like Krystal is handed to her mother***

**Krystal: Oh Julie, you have your father's eyes!**

***Has a penguin chick that looks like Kowaski but with Krystals eyes, has a tuft, fire stone around his neck***

**He's the element of FIRE! I mean, fire. Leo, start training him!**

**Leo: I would, but he's a bit young now.**

**Oh.**

**Sneha: Has she-**

**Yep, and they look so cute!**

**Sneha: *places babies in crib***

**So cute...**

**Sneha: Yeah. Anyway, *****Sipping water* *Spits it at Leo***

**Leo: *dries off with fire* Nice try.**

* * *

**Well, looks like we have four more guests to play at the show. See ya, review, and VIVA LA SHERMAN!**


	9. Celebrations

**Hello and welcome back to another Truth or Dare session! Sneha, Take it away!**

**Sneha:*Jumping around* *Dancing* ****Everyone, LET'S PARTY! I mean- Party! Party atumen everyone!**

**Everybody: Woohoo!**

**Maddie: *dancing with PJS***

**Dan: *dancing with Julie***

**Sneha: Ok Skipper, I dare you to Eat a pool of ice cream while dancing in a tutu for the kids!**

**Kids: *laugh***

**Skipper: *blushes and puts on costume and starts dancing while eating ice cream***

**Kids: *laugh harder***

**Maddie and Dan: DAD!**

**Sneha: HAHA! That was awesome! Marlene ****Can I cradle the kids?**

**Marlene: Go ahead. :)**

**Sneha: Yay! Maddie, Dan, Julie, PJ, come here you!**

**Kids: *Come to Sneha***

**Sneha: *plays with the Kids***

**Aww, cute! While Sneha's doing that, here is her next dare.**

**Skipper: Oh Boy. **

**BARBIE, Sneha dares you to Dance to Dora the exploder music for a whole year!**

**BARBIE: WHAT?!**

**Krystal: *rolls eyes* START DANCING OR I'll GET THE WHIP! *pulls whip from thin air***

***snaps fingers***

**BARBIE: *starts dancing and vanishes***

***room blacks out***

**Hey! What the fish is going on?!**

**Sneha: Panda, Let's...**

**Let's what?**

***lights turn back on***

**Sneha: *Pops out of a box* PAAAAAAARRTTTTY!**

**Yeah! *Payphone by Maroon 5 plays* *starts dancing* *sings* **

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?**

**Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,**  
**The people we used to be...**  
**It's even harder to picture,**  
**That you're not here next to me.**

**You say it's too late to make it,**  
**But is it too late to try?**  
**And in our time that you wasted**  
**All of our bridges burned down**

**I've wasted my nights,**  
**You turned out the lights**  
**Now I'm paralyzed,**  
**Still stuck in that time,**  
**When we called it love,**  
**But even the sun sets in paradise**

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**  
**All of my change I spent on you**  
**Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong**  
**Where are the plans we made for two?**

**If "Happy Ever After" did exist,**  
**I would still be holding you like this**  
**All those fairy tales are full of it.**  
**One more stupid love song, I'll be sick**

**Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow**  
**'Cause you forgot yesterday.**  
**I gave you my love to borrow,**  
**But you just gave it away.**

**You can't expect me to be fine,**  
**I don't expect you to care**  
**I know I've said it before,**  
**But all of our bridges burned down**

**I've wasted my nights,**  
**You turned out the lights**  
**Now I'm paralyzed,**  
**Still stuck in that time,**  
**When we called it love,**  
**But even the sun sets in paradise**

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**  
**All of my change I spent on you**  
**Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong**  
**Where are the plans we made for two?**

**If "Happy Ever After" did exist,**  
**I would still be holding you like this**  
**All those fairy tales are full of it.**  
**One more stupid love song, I'll be sick**  
**Now I'm at a payphone**

**Yeah, Yeah, Now baby don't hang up,**  
**So I can tell you what you need to know,**  
**Baby I'm begging you just please don't go,**  
**So I can tell you what you need to know**

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**  
**All of my change I spent on you**  
**Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong**  
**Where are the plans we made for two?**

**If "Happy Ever After" did exist,**  
**I would still be holding you like this**  
**All those fairy tales are full of it.**  
**One more stupid love song, I'll be sick**  
**Now I'm at a payphone...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Payphone. Review, seeya, and VIVA LA SHERMAN!**


End file.
